Quel personnage de One Piece êtesvous?
by Armilia
Summary: Un petit délire qui est né dans ma tête alors que j'attendais le train...J'espère que cela vous plaira


**Quel personnage de One Piece êtes-vous ?**

Vous êtes sur le Vogue Merry en pleine tempête et vous passez par dessus-bord :

1. A l'aide je ne sais pas nager !!!!!

2. Je ne m'en fais pas trop, d'après ces courants je devrais être rejetée sur l'île que j'aperçois au loin.

3. Il faut que je trouve le moyen de sortir vite de là ou mes katanas vont rouiller.

4. Pas de souci on m'appelle l'Homme Poisson ! Dites-vous avant de couler.

5. La petite sirène va certainement venir me sauver.

6. Nager quand on a des sabots c'est pas le top. Dur dur d'être un renne…

7. Aucun problème, vous faites pousser plusieurs bras sur la coque du bateau qui vous rattrapent avant même de toucher l'eau. (I am the best !!!)

Une jeune fille est poursuivie par trois grosses brutes :

1. Sans rien demander à personne, vous éjectez les trois méchants au fin fond du désert.

2. N'écoutant que votre bonté légendaire, vous lui portez secours. Qui sait, c'est peut-être une riche princesse qui pourra certainement récompenser TRES généreusement votre geste.

3. Rien à foutre, vous êtes trop occupé à perfectionner votre nouvelle technique de maniement du sabre et puis les femmes ne vous intéressent pas…les hommes non plus d'ailleurs.

4. Vous êtes seul, ils sont trois… Quand l'ennemi est trop nombreux la meilleure alternative est la fuite.

5. D'un seul coup de pied vous venez à bout des trois poursuivants et vous vous assurez que la jeune demoiselle va bien en en profitant un max.

6. Et hop vous avalez une Rumble Ball pour vous donner du courage et vous bottez les fesses de ces ignobles personnages.

7. Bien trop concentrée à lire votre livre « L'Archéo pour les Pros » vous ne vous en êtes même pas rendue compte.

Vous avez raté votre train à une minute prêt :

1. No problem grâce à votre super pouvoir de Fruit du Démon vous attrapez le train avec une grande facilité.

2. Vous faites du charme au contrôleur pour qu'il fasse revenir le train en arrière pour venir vous chercher. (Quand on est belle comme vous tout vous est acquis !)

3. De rage vous sortez vos katanas et vous taillez la gare en pièce. Maintenant c'est sûr vous ne raterez plus votre train puisque plus aucun ne passera par ici.

4. Pas grave c'était fait exprès d'abord !

5. C'est votre jour de chance, aujourd'hui il y a justement pleins de jolies filles à draguer sur le quai !

6. Vous fondez en larme en vous lamentant sur votre sort.

7. Vous vous asseyez sur un banc et vous sortez votre livre « L'Archéo pour les Pros-Tome II ».

Un psychopathe menace de détruire le monde :

1. Vous le provoquez et criez : « En avant les amis on va aller lui botter les fesses !!! »

2. Vous assommez avec votre poing votre capitaine débile qui vient de le provoquer en criant qu'on va aller lui botter les fesses.

3. Vous vous coiffez de votre super bandeau qui vous rend super sexy en vous disant : « Enfin du mouvement, j'avais justement envie de découper quelqu'un aujourd'hui ! » (et aussi de perdre 50 litres de sang tout en restant vivant mais bon….)

4. Vous vous proposez pour surveiller le bateau pendant que les autres partes lui botter les fesses.

5. C'est l'occasion rêvée pour vous de prouver aux autres (et surtout aux filles) que vous êtes plus fort que l'autre péquenot avec ses lames et son bandeau de frimeur.

6. Vous décidez de rester aussi sur le bateau. Vous êtes le seul médecin à bord vous devez donc rester en vie… pour soigner ceux qui aiment jouer avec leur vie.

7. A contre cœur vous posez votre livre « L'Archéo pour les Pros-Tome III » et vous vous joignez aux autres pour lui botter les fesses. Plus vite on en aura fini et plus vite vous pourrez continuer à lire.

Vous êtes sur la plage pour prendre du bon temps :

1. Un vrai gosse ! Châteaux de sable et enfouissement à gogo !!!

2. Vous êtes en bikini, étalée de tout votre long sur votre serviette de plage dans une position qui ne cache rien de la perfection de votre corps.

3. Vous faites la gueule. Vous n'aimez pas le sable ça colle partout, ça s'insinue partout, bref c'est l'enfer !

4. Pas plus adulte que votre capitaine vous vous y mettez avec lui pour faire le plus grand château de sable du monde. Selon vous vous êtes un expert en la matière…

5. Vous proposez aux filles de leur étaler de la crème solaire sur le dos : une peau aussi délicate que la leur doit être protégée des rayons néfastes du soleil.

6. Vous êtes sous un palmier en répétant sans cesse que vous ne supportez pas le soleil et la chaleur.

7. Vous êtes sur un transat en train de lire un livre « L'Archéo pour les Pros-Tome IV ». (encore et toujours)

Vous êtes sur la mer, ça fait des mois que vous n'avez pas côtoyer la civilisation et soudain, une île se profile à l'horizon :

1. Cool on va pouvoir manger !!!!

2. Enfin la terre ferme ! Vous allez pouvoir partir en exploration et continuer votre carte du monde.

3. « Cette fois j'espère que l'autre cruche de la Marine ne sera pas là pour me chercher des noises. »

4. « Je vais pouvoir raconter à tout le monde mes exploits de Grand Guerrier des mers… »

5. « Sur une île en général il y a des habitants et là où il y a des habitants il y a certainement de jolies filles ! »

6. Vous êtes émus, vous avez les larmes aux yeux.

7. Vous allez enfin pouvoir vous procurer le tome V de « L'Archéo pour les Pros ».

Vous êtes au restaurant :

1. Vous engloutissez à une vitesse ahurissante, tout ce qui vous passe sous la main. Y compris ce qu'y se trouve dans l'assiette de votre voisin.

2. Prête à exploser vous vous contenez pour ne pas assommer vos compagnons qui ne savent pas se tenir en société.

3. « Garçon ?? Encore plus de rhum !!! »

4. Avec votre capitaine vous faites le concours de celui qui arrivera à mettre le plus de morceaux de viande dans sa bouche. Et bien évidemment vous perdez…

5. Vous vous permettez de donner des leçons de cuisine au Chef Coq du restaurant qui rend son tablier.

6. Vous commandez une petite salade, vous êtes végétarien.

7. Sans prêter attention à l'animation qu'il y a à table vous vous dépêchez de terminer votre assiette pour enfin commencer la lecture du tome V de « L'Archéo pour les Pros » que vous venez d'acheter dans la boutique d'à côté.

Vous êtes poursuivis par des soldats de la Marine :

1. Toujours prêt à vous amuser vous vous jetez sur eux pour leur mettre une raclée. (Et ça vous fait bien rigoler)

2. Vous niez votre appartenance à ce groupe de gens hyper bizarre. Que ferait une jeune fille aussi belle et intelligente que vous avec des individus pareils ???

3. « Encore elle !!! Mais c'est quoi son problème ??? » (La seule femme qui vous court après et vous êtes pas content…)

4. Avec vos supers projectiles vous les dégommez en moins de deux !

5. Avec vos supers coups de pied de la mort qui tue vous les mettez tous à terre en évitant de faire du mal à la charmante demoiselle qui apparemment en veut à votre compagnon aux trois lames.

6. En transformation Jumping Point vous faites des bonds phénoménaux et vous réussissez à vous échapper.

7. Vous êtes en colère, ces crétins vous ont dérangé pendant la lecture de votre livre « L'Archéo pour les Pros-Tome V ». Vous leur faites pousser des bras sur les jambes et vous les stoppez net. Personne n'a le droit de vous déranger pendant votre lecture non mais !

Votre couleur préférée est :

1. Le rouge, ben parce que c'est la couleur de ma veste…

2. Le rose, une couleur aussi belle que moi !

3. Le vert, pourquoi tu crois que mes cheveux ont cette couleur ???

4. Le jaune, heu… parce que c'est comme ça !

5. Le bleu, tels les yeux des jeunes filles les plus belles de ce monde (et merci pour les autres…)

6. Le blanc, parce que c'est la couleur de la neige.

7. Le violet, couleur aussi mystérieuse que l'Histoire de ce monde.

Vous êtes sur le Vogue Merry, brise légère, beau soleil et pas de problème en vue :

1. Vous faites le clown et essayez de faire rire les autres.

2. Vous en profitez pour donner des ordres à tout le monde. En vous servant de vos poings bien évidemment.

3. Vous en profitez pour roupiller mais malheureusement une furie vous frappe dessus en vous donnant l'ordre de nettoyer le pont.

4. Vous testez les nouveaux gadgets que vous venez de créer et bien sûr vous mettez le boxon…

5. Vous chantez les éloges des jeunes demoiselles présentes sur le bateau, espérant obtenir des résultats, malheureusement sans succès.

6. Vous vous fabriquez de nouvelles Rumble Ball.

7. Vous pouvez ENFIN continuer la lecture de votre livre « L'Archéo pour les Pros-Tome V ».

Résultats :

Si vous avez un maximum de 1 vous êtes **Luffy** : Pas futé pour un sou, vous foncez tête baissée dans le tas, quitte à vous mettre dans la situation la plus pénible qui soit et d'y entraîner avec vous vos compagnons qui n'ont rien demandé. (Même si ils le disent pas ils le pensent). Vous êtes toujours prêt à faire n'importe qu'elle bêtise et à vous amuser de tout et n'importe quoi, même du pire ! Mais vous êtes quelqu'un de très fidèle en amitié et sur qui on peut toujours compter, quand vous entreprenez quelque chose vous n'abandonnez jamais et vous allez toujours au bout de ce que vous faites. Vous connaissez, même si vous ne le laissez pas paraître, la dure réalité de la vie et vous êtes prêt à défendre ceux qui en ont besoin. Vous êtes une personne unique au monde, irremplaçable et vos compagnons de voyage s'en rendent bien compte.

Si vous avez un maximum de 2 vous êtes **Nami** : On ne peut pas dire que ce soit la modestie qui vous étouffe, vous êtes très fière de ce que vous êtes et vous le faites savoir. Vous êtes aussi très attirée par l'argent et les richesses et vous êtes prête à tout pour obtenir ce que vous désirez. Manipulatrice hors pair, vous avez aussi un caractère bien trempé, vous ne vous laissez pas faire et vous savez ce que vous voulez. Cependant, vous pouvez faire preuve d'une grande humanité quand il le faut et vous pouvez être aussi très douce à l'occasion. Derrière cette façade de femme opportuniste et sournoise se cache en fait une personne géniale et très généreuse…sauf pour l'or. Vos talents de navigatrice ne sont plus à démontrer et votre intelligence fait de vous une personne extrêmement compétente.

Si vous avez un maximum de 3 vous êtes **Zoro** : Dans la catégorie « je me préoccupe pas trop de ce qui se passe autour de moi » vous détenez la palme ! Toujours en train de râler et de rouspéter, vous êtes aussi un gros dormeur, n'importe quel moment de la journée est propice pour se la couler douce ou roupiller un coup ! Vous avez aussi tendance à vous emporter pour pas grand chose et découper en rondelles tout ce qui bouge. Mais vous êtes quelqu'un d'extrêmement loyal envers vos amis, même si vous ne le montrez pas toujours, certaines de vos actions parlent pour vous. Jamais vous ne trahirez vos compagnons et ils savent qu'ils peuvent compter sur vous. Vous êtes aussi quelqu'un qui a énormément d'ambition, pour réaliser votre rêve vous êtes prêt à tout, même à risquer votre vie ! Votre sens de l'honneur est aussi l'une de vos plus grandes forces.

Si vous avez un maximum de 4 vous êtes **Usopp** (Pipo) : On pourrait se demander ce qu'un froussard dans votre genre vient faire sur un bateau pirate. Au moindre petit problème ou danger vous vous dégonflez ou vous inventez n'importe quel bobard pour pouvoir vous enfuir. Vous aimez aussi raconter des mensonges pour pouvoir vous vanter de choses que vous n'avez, bien sûr, jamais accomplies et vous attirer du mérite. Vous pouvez aussi faire preuve de lâcheté. Mais ne nous fions pas aux apparences, malgré vos tendances légèrement mythomanes, vous êtes une personne au cœur d'or, vous savez prendre sur vous et vous battre avec vos moyens quand la situation l'exige. Vos talents de tireur d'élite sont incontestables et certaines situations vous permettent de révéler votre valeur et votre courage. Vos talents d'artiste sont aussi un de vos atouts majeurs.

Si vous avez un maximum de 5 vous êtes **Sanji** : Vous êtes un dragueur invétéré ! Devant une jolie fille vous perdez vos moyens, vous pouvez devenir complètement idiot, voir débile, et vous vous laissez manipuler comme rien ! Plusieurs personnes se servent de vous d'ailleurs à cause de cela. Vos habitudes aussi à souvent critiquer certaines personnes de votre équipage pourraient vous attirer quelques ennuis. Cependant, vous êtes une personne de confiance, toujours prête à aider les autres et vos talents de cuisinier ne sont plus à démontrer. Vous êtes aussi très doué pour le combat et vous faites preuve d'une très grande force. Avec vous sur le navire, vous amis n'ont rien à craindre !

Si vous avez un maximum de 6 vous êtes **Chopper** : Vous êtes quelqu'un de très naïf et sensible, peut-être trop même ! Parfois un peu froussard, vous manquez énormément de confiance en vous à tel point que cela peut en devenir agaçant. Malgré cela, vous ne manquez pas de courage quand la situation l'exige. Vous faites beaucoup d'effort pour protéger vos amis et vous êtes loin d'être quelqu'un de faible. Non seulement vous savez vous battre mais en plus, vos talents de médecin font de vous une personne exceptionnelle.

Si vous avez un maximum de 7 vous êtes **Nico** **Robin **: Alors vous, on ne peut pas dire que vous soyez très loquace ! Vous êtes très distante et on pourrait se demander pourquoi vous avez voulu faire partie de cet équipage puisque vous ne parlez pratiquement jamais. Vous passez votre temps à lire. Attention, à force vous finirez par devenir un zombie ! Vous êtes entourée de mystère et c'est sans doute pour cela que certaines personnes de l'équipage ont du mal à vous accepter. Mais à l'occasion, vous pouvez faire preuve d'une gentillesse incomparable, vous veillez sur vos amis et ils pourront toujours compter sur vous. Sans oublier que vous avez une puissance non négligeable. Vous pouvez vous montrer douce et généreuse mais attention à celui qui s'attaque aux vestiges de l'histoire ! Face à vous, celui qui détruit un monument historique ne fera pas long feu…

Voilà, c'est fini. J'espère que cela vous aura plus ! En tout cas moi j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce petit délire… Et si vous pouviez poster vos résultats comme commentaires ce serait sympa car ça m'intéresse.

Kiss kiss

Armilia


End file.
